Second Chances in Apokolips
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe searches for Oliver in Apokolips and is surprised and shocked to find Kara and Davis there together. Dara, Chlollie
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances in Apokolips**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville **

**A/N: OK so I wrote an other Apokolips fic Lost and Found and was thinking about contiuing it with these new ideas but after asking readers opinion and thinking about it I decided to write a whole new fic. So this is set after Salvation. So here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

Chloe had stared at all of her and Clark's research Clark had gone through all of this information translating it to Chloe about the book of Rao. As she looked through all of it she discovered that the Book of Rao took anyone with Kryptonian sybols on them. So she knew that Oliver must be in this place where the Kandorians were captured at.

So Chloe had to test her theory, she had to find Ollie. She loved him and she just admitted that to herself. She had worked so hard to never be hurt in the way she was hurt last year with Davis and Jimmy killing each other and Clark leaving her all alone. She had locked herself up in this Tower trying to find control in her life. Trying to save people and to make sure what happened to her never happened again. She believed in Davis and split him and took the Beast out of him but he still went crazy and tried to kill her when she had gotten back together with Jimmy.

She has experienced so many hard and turbulent times in her life but nothing like that. It tore at her, it broke her, it changed her. She had no longer been that bright optimistic hopeful girl. She was different she became an entity and became senominous with computer equipment and a place. She had crossed lines and everything became blurry and the mission was the beginning, the end, and everything. She went to lengths to reunite all of JL and especially to get Ollie back as the Green Arrow. She had lost herself in the her calling letting it take her fully and she was completely plugged into the computers and was almost separate from the world.

Ollie changed all of that. She wanted to start to feel again and stop feeling so cold and detached. He helped with that. He helped her to start to feel again. She had saved him the myth and the man but he didn't solely need her, he didn't depend on her. He was there for support and sometimes for a distraction but he had his own life and it easy that way. He did his thing and she did hers and they did their thing together. He was her partner as a super hero and a side kick. He was her lover. He was her friend. He awakened something deep inside her that she hadn't let loose even before the horrid Davis/Jimmy tragedy. She could be herself fully with him, no appeasing, no lying, only herself. When he confronted her with something she would tell the truth it was that easy that simple. But she couldn't let it mean more then the distraction. She couldn't let there be strings. She had gotten so utterly destroyed last time she let herself love.

Then when the time came and she saw Ollie getting hurt by Zod and she lost him by some mysterious force she couldn't hide behind the high walls of protection any longer. Ollie was there the whole time. She knew he had felt something for sometime she tried to ignore it. She tried to ignore his knowing expressions and smiles and comforting words but he was in it just like she was. She was in love and just as they both said it out loud he disappeared by some unknown force taking him. His last act was to make sure they could not trace her.

She loved him and there was no denying it now. She had accepted it and she had to find him. She had figured it out now. If she had activated the device and marked herself with a Kryptonian symbol she would be teleported to the same place. She then found a pin and wondered if it would work. It was worth the chance. She took a green marker and but Clarks family crest on her hand and then she followed Clark's translated directions and activated the device.

A bright yellow light eliminated out of it and the "S" symbol in the diamond glowed on her hand and her whole world spun. She captured in the overwhelming bright light and was overwhelmed with dizziness and fatigue. Then the brightness faded and she had fallen on a rough metallic rocky foundation. She looked up in the sky with red, blue, and purple lightning striking constantly. There seemed to be wreckage of different vehicles, carriages and other ships that she didn't recognize all over the place, looking like a massive junk yard, but something told her that she hadn't landed at one little spot that was a junk yard. There was armor and spears laying around broken and scattered. It was a massive wreckage. So much for Clark finding a paradise for the Kandorians to live peacefully.

She then noticed big bolts of light coming towards her and she was being chased by strange scantily clad women caring spears, swords and guns. She quickly looked around her surroundings and found a bow and arrow found in the wreckage she tried not to notice the the skeleton she was pulling it from and started shooting arrows at the women attacking her as she ran for her life.

Why did it always have to be difficult? Why couldn't she just find the man she loves and get him and leave and be done with it? Some of these women were fast and then there others wearing armor coming from the opposite direction with guns, swords, spears and bows and arrows attacking the others. It was an all out battle Chloe ran the opposite way from the battle trying to slip pass them some of those women were still going after her. Then she saw an old woman or was it a man barking orders at them and yelling in crazy manner, "Now come on my Furies get the new Lowly for Darksied she wears the mark. Her hand glows of power."

Oh great. Chloe looked at Clark's symbol still glowing fiercely on her hand. Why couldn't she just write something random that didn't mean a thing? She should have known anything having to do with Clark would get her in even more trouble.

She ran finding cover under a wrecked carriage. And then got the quiver she found and started aiming for these women apparently called Furies. Their eyes were fierce full of blood lust. As she examined them further she noticed their eyes were black. She then remembered all that Ollie taught her and carefully aimed for their weapon welding hands and she shot the arrow expertly in the hand of one red head fury. The woman screamed and screeched. The screech sounded inhuman. She dropped her weapon and signaled others to focus on her.

"Oh, great I just made them angry." Chloe said.

She knew she was a good shot thanks to having the best archery teacher in the world, but she didn't stand a chance against all of those women, with various weapons and murder in their eyes. And she didn't know what a Lowly was, but it didn't sound good and she didn't want to stick around to find out.

So she crawled on the ground hoping not to be found, finding a better hiding spot and then she could gather her senses and find Ollie and they both could get the hell out of this hell hole.

As she scooted she heard a familiar loud growl. And then the women screeched and there was silence. Chloe looked up and all of the women retreated some laid on the ground heavily wounded. Chloe did not want to know what made that growling sound all she wanted to know is where Oliver was. Something in the pit of her stomach felt a familiar dread and lividness. Her whole body quivered and something inside her ached and fear escaped her. It was an old fear a different kind of fear then simply fearing for her life. An old fear and dread and something else.

Then she felt something on her shoulder and she jumped up hand on her bow and arrow ready and set in attack mode.

She turned to see a woman with long blonde curly and ruffled hair. She lowered her bow and gawked at her in amazement, "Kara."

Kara looked at Chloe equally surprised and there was something else in her eyes that showed that she wasn't happy to see her and then she said, "Chloe. I... how...?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. Last I heard you were searching for Kandor." Chloe said.

"Explanations are best for later, their might be more fierce warriors coming soon we need to regroup and get you to safety." Kara said.

"OK, but I came to find Oliver have you seen him?"

"Oliver? Oh wasn't he an ally of Clark's or something?"

"Right? You never met him? He's tall, blonde, and gorgeous."

Kara looked at her suspiciously and a bit amused and Chloe thought she detected that she was somewhat relieved for some reason.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Chloe said. "Have you seen him?"

"No, but if he's here he must be on the slave mining fields that's were they break all of their soldiers they find from all over the world before they take over their mind and control them to do their biding." Kara said.

"We have to save him Kara." Chloe said desperately.

"We will. But we have to be smart about this. It's a difficult task to break into the fields and get passed all of the Furies and the Pandoriums. They are super fast and super strong and only know one thing they must kill to serve Darksied they have an extreme programming, it can be tampered with and overridden but it's incredibly difficult."

"Do you have your powers here?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I do but those Pandoriums are even stronger then me but fortunately we have someone stronger."

"OK, good. Lets go."

"We need to regroup Chloe. We need to gather forces. I'll send someone on reconisense to see if your Oliver is there and just where he's at in the process but we have to be careful if we don't want to be killed." Kara said forcefully.

Chloe nodded her head. That would be the best plan the more forces on her side to rescue Ollie the better. She had to remember to not let her emotions to get the best of her. She had to be smart about this she had to get all of the help she could get.

Then Chloe said, "So you're the leader of the resistance here?"

"I'm not doing it alone." Kara said failing at hiding her proud smile.

Then they went and met with the rest of Kara's army. They were rugged men and women with torn clothes and unbrushed hair. Some of them looked like they came from different places from far off lands. Then there was a man who was looking through all of the rubble and grabbed a t-shirt and put it on and said, "There were no lives lost this time. That's a victory." he said as he stood up and looked up at Kara.

Chloe's heart dropped into her throat. Her eyes stood open wide in utter shock and numbness. Everything stopped in that moment as she looked at this man in pure utter horror and complete shock.

He looked at her just as shocked and jolted to see her.

Kara looked between their locked eyes dismayed.

It was Davis Bloome and Chloe couldn't believe her eyes.

**A/N2:OK so there it is. I hope you like it. I just couldn't get this scenario out of my mind. I started writing a Chlollie Chlavis closure fic before but it really wasn't working out. So let me know what you guys think. So this way I'm hitting two birds with one stone. I'm doing my Chlavis closure and the Chlollie get stuck in Apokolips fic. If you didn't know I'm a huge Chlavis fan but lately I've been a huge Chlollie fan and I really think Chlollie just fit so perfectly now. And I still love Davis though and for me that boy deserves redemption and happiness. I know with everything that's happened that looks extreamly difficult. But I'm a miracle anything's posssible girl. I'm also a redemption girl and think both Ollie and Davis are awesome redemptive bad boys. So what do you guys think? Let me know. Pretty please with hot and sexy Sammmy and Justin Hotly on top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallvile**

Chloe stared at Davis abhorred to see him. She froze standing still not knowing what to do. How to act. What to say. How do you approach the man who murdered your ex-husband? Then Chloe's survival instincts came in and she grabbed a hold of the bow and arrow and raised it to Davis.

He had the nerve to look really confused and hurt as Chloe directed the arrow towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

"What am I...I thought you sent me here." Davis said confused and a bit heart broken.

"What?" Chloe asked in a short angry but confused breath.

"You put that black rock on me and then there was a bright light and then the next thing I knew I was here." Davis said confused.

Chloe looked deep with in Davis eyes trying to decipher him and his expression.

Then she said, "Why should I believe you?"

He looked down at her a sadness filled his eyes. And then Kara interrupted and said, "Believe what you want but right now we have to get out of here. We're not ready for another attack. We have to regroup."

Chloe hesitated how could Kara go any where with Davis? How could she? Perhaps Kara didn't know what he did. She didn't know what kind of person or what ever he was that Chloe learned the extremely hard way of who he was.

Then Kara looked at Chloe with her hard expression on her face and said, "Do you want to save your boyfriend or not?"

Then Davis asked, "Jimmy's here?"

Chloe looked at him with a fierce what the hell look on her face. How could he even ask her that? He...and then she saw that look on his face, that look of blank ignorance. Did he really not remember? Did he really not know?

Then Kara said, "No, not Jimmy, it's Oliver. He must be at the mines."

"Oliver? Oliver Queen?"

Then he laughed a little and said, "I should've known."

Chloe looked at him incredulously as they all walked together following the crowd of warriors to the camp.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked.

"Well, you know you were always working on something for him. And do you think I didn't notice that look you gave each other before you put that rock on me."Davis said.

Chloe did not want to think about their possibility being anything between her and Oliver way back then.

Then Kara said, "We're almost here."

Chloe looked at the roughly put together camp with all sorts of tints scattered all around. It was a very rough and put together environment and yet she noticed the sense of community.

Then Kara said, "You can rest up in the tent right besides ours, it's vacant we lost a soldier a few days ago."

Davis looked grim.

Then Chloe realized something she noticed Kara's wording when she said "our tent".

Then Kara put her hand with in Davis' and Kara said, "Try to get some rest and then we'll do reconnaissance and form a game plan to recue your boyfriend."

Chloe nodded and not really able to say anything staring at Kara's hand with in Davis'.

They both showed Chloe her tent and then they left hand in hand going to there's. Chloe wanted to do something. She wanted to run in there and tell Kara to release her hand from Davis. She wanted to rip it off and tell Kara to run far away from Davis. He was a monster. He may be split but he proved just how monstrous the man was when he killed Jimmy out of betrayal.

Chloe laid on the makeshift bed full of sleeping bags and clothes and pillows and fabric she didn't recognize all built together to make this bed. Chloe laid there awake unable to sleep. Even if she was sleeping on the most luxurious comfortable bed, she doubted she could sleep. She hated it. Davis was a live. Kara was here with him. They fought together. From the looks of it they were together and Oliver was trapped on some slave encampment so they could break him. Things have looked bleak for her before so she should be used to it but she just wasn't. She wasn't used to the bleakness she was tired of it. She was tired of just when things are looking up for her they go to hell.

Chloe scooched on the pillow just trying to force her wide awake self to go to sleep. The sooner she went to sleep the sooner she could wake up and get Oliver and get out of this hellish place. She didn't know what she was going to do about Kara she had to tell her and warn her about Davis. She had to get Kara out of here too.

Chloe tried to clear her mind and then she heard voices from the tent next to her, the tent Davis and Kara were staying in.

Then she heard Kara say, "Davis...it's OK you can tell me. You can tell me anything."

"She just...she hates me. After everything we've been through she was the one person who believed in me, until I met you of course. But she just...she looked at me with such distain, like I ruined her life, maybe her life just sucks so much because she was on the run with a serial killer."

Kara shrugged in said, "What ever it is, it's her problem, not yours."

"It's just a reminder of what I've done. It's just reminder that no matter how many Lowlies lives we save and free from Darksied's control it will never be enough. I can never redeem..."

"Shut up. Of course you can. Besides how many times do I have to tell you that, that wasn't you. You were under the crazy programming of Zod and Brainic and later Darksied's. If it's programming it's not you, it was out of your control, you tried everything to keep it under control to save as many innocent lives as you could. And now...now you have total control. And while you've had it you've been amazing. Saving people from the same fate you once had. You're the strongest one here. Before you, people barely scraped by most hiding to afraid to fight, but having your strength and you on our side it gave this people hope and confidence. You're a hero, Davis. Don't let her make you forget that."

There was silence for a moment and then she heard Davis deep tender voice and he said, "Your the amazing one."

Then she heard a smacking of lips. Chloe covered the pillows over her ears trying to drown out the sound utterly confused. Chloe zoned out the discomforting noises and thought of Ollie and his strong arms around her. She thought of his calming strength and of the last time just laid in comforting arms. She soaked herself in the memory of him.

**A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed and alerted. I hope you guys like Dara. At first I didn't but when I started to think about them and how much they have in common I really love them now. And I did go to a bit of weird place hear but hope it isn't to weird for you guys. Well let me know what you guys think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville**

Kara woke up Chloe and brought her to the mines. She knew Chloe should do reconnaissance to find Oliver since she knew him and she didn't trust anyone else besides Davis to keep Chloe safe against the furies and parademons. And she really didn't think it wise sending Davis and Chloe on recognizance together not after the way she reacted to seeing Davis. Who was she kidding? Even if Chloe had a good reaction seeing Davis she still would be uncomfortable sending them on a mission together.

She remembered when she first met Davis. He was bound by steal chains in a dungeon. He stood up with chains linked on his legs and his arms. His eyes were wide full of pain while wearing nothing but torn up jeans. Sweat heavily dripped down his perfect sculpted chest. She had to remind herself to focus on the mission. She had been rescuing everyone from Darksied. She was under Darkseid's programming just like most people here. Dr. Miracle had orcastrated it so she could be deprogrammed and then deprogram everyone else through the Mother Box- the huge sacred super computer. She had run and flew all across the castle and dungeon and free the recently deprogrammed prisoners. They all were grateful and rushed out there as soon as she blasted their cells open. Kara tore the metal door open of Davis highly protected prison.

Kara then marched to him and was about to use her heat vision to melt the chains and free him. But then he yelled, "No, don't, leave me. Get out of here."

"The idea is to get out of here. Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm here to free you." Kara contied to move forward.

"I can't be free. I'm too dangerouse." He plead.

Kara looked at him giving him a hard stiff look and then she tried to evoke a little sensitivity, "Look, I know you saw yourself do horrible things but it wasn't you it was the programming. It happened to me to. It happened to everyone here. "

Davis furrowed his eyebrows surprised and said, "What?"

"Yeah, Darkseid has kidnapped us from all across the galaxy. Programming us to do his bidding. So it's not just you it's all of us. So it wasn't you it wasn't your choice. If you truly don't want a part of all of those horrible things you did then you have to leave with me now. If you stay, Darkseid will find a way to program you and use you again and by staying here you let him."

Then Kara held out her hand from him to take. Davis stared at it contemplating seriously and then he grabbed her hand. She had helped him up and then intently stared at the chains causing it to change red and then to melted the chains off of his hands.

Davis looked at it and said, "How did you do that?"

"Darkseid doesn't let you out of your cage much does he?" Kara asked.

"Only if he wants a massacre." Davis said grimly.

Kara stared at him a little confused. Then they headed out of there. They ran together and then soon they were attacked by Parademons and Furies. They fought them. Kara threw a few across the building and so did Davis. He looked at his hands surprised at his strength. Then Kara flew him out of there. The furies flew after them. Kara shot blasts from her eyes at them.  
Then she flew around the corner of this tall run down castle like building. She then realized they flew on a dead end. They were surrounded and it looked like this was it. They were out numbered all she could do was fight and get as many down as she could. Davis looked at them and then at Kara with sadness in his eyes. He looked at them and then he yelled, "If I were you I would run!"

"There's no where to run we're surrounded if you haven't noticed."

"No, not from them. From me. When it's over, it probably won't stop. So run, fly, or whatever."

Kara just stood there confused ready to fight either way. Then Davis stared at them fiercely his eyes began to turn red and he fell to his knees screaming and then boney spikes grew out of his arms and shoulders his whole shape change. He even seemed to grow taller. He had transformed into this huge monster right before her eyes. Then he stood there standing tall and he growled and flew attacking all of the Parademons. He threw several of them way across the room some of them he threw through the walls causing the walls to crash down. Several Parademons ran at him trying all hit him at once and they all fell and couldn't penetrate his skin he threw the rest of them through the walls them falling unconscious. Then he moved towards Kara. Kara was now starting to understand his warnings and his plea for her to run or fly away. She stared at him shocked and scared. But the monster walked to her towards her almost civilized. Then he stopped as he looked at her and then he fell to his knees and the change occurred and the next thing she knew he had turned back into Davis.

"Oh my Roa." Kara said.

"I...I...I don't understand."

"You're not the only one."

"Why didn't you run?"

"Too shocked I guess." Kara said.

"It...I remembered everything I did. I usally black out. It was me. I had control. The monster wasn't calling the shots, I was. I attacked them made sure they were unconscince and I didn't hurt you. I did what I wanted. I had control." Davis said more thinking out loud to himself not beleiving it.

"I told you. The programming is gone we all have free will now." Kara said.

"Free will." Davis said in awe.

"But Darkseid didn't do that to me. I had a monster inside of me that called all of the shots."

"Maybe it was programming too. I had programmed the Mother Box to reverse all programming within this building." Kara said.

Davis looked at her overjoyed and said, "You have no idea what you just did? You have no idea what kind of hell that programming did to me. I'm free now. You freed me. Thank you. Truly thank you."

Kara looked up at him intrigued and then she held her hand out for him. He then pulled her up.

"I'm sorry. You're probably totally freaked you probably want to go separate ways."

"What? No. I could use you if we want to survive this Rao forsaken place."

"Whose Roa? He sounds familiar." Davis said.

"Oh, he's the God of my planet, Krypton." Kara said.

Davis gawked at her and asked, "You're from Krypton?"

"Yes. You heard of it?"

"Yeah. I think I was born there or created there I'm not quite sure which."

Kara stared at him and then she said, "You're Doomsday? I heard whispers of some kind of ultimate destroyer that would be like a monster but... you're..."

"I'm a guy with no planet, no home, no family and who had a destructive programming that you released me from. The whole ultimate destroyer is gone thanks to you. I'm forever indebted to you...?

"Kara. Kara Zor-el." Kara said.

"Davis Bloome." Davis said.

"Nice to meet you Davis, about the whole life time indebtedness how about you help me save people and we'll call it even?"

"Sounds like a deal to me." Davis said and then they shook hands.

Then Kara came back to the present and said to Chloe, "We're almost here."

**A/N: Hey guys so thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting. So I realized I've been calling the Parademons by the wrong name in chapters so changed it in this chap. I'm taking things I've learned from Wikipedia and putting my spin on it. So I hope you guys like it. And I also included Kara as knowing a lot about computers all over theworld she was raised by a Kryptonian scientist so I thought it would fit. So this has very much come Kara/Davis story, there will be more Chlollie and more of their reaction to Dara later and lot more craziness. And some more characters will be added as well. So thanks for reading and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kara led Chloe to the mines. They hid behind a large pile of discarded trash on top of a hill looking down at the mines full of people in lines wearing steal chains and their arms and legs. Then Kara said, "Do you see your Oliver?"

Chloe looked through the crowd of decrepit people and shook her head, "No, he's not there."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked.

"I'm sure. If Oliver were there I'd know it." Chloe said.

"OK, well, we're back at square one then. This is the only place I could think of where they bring new arrivals." Kara said.

Then Chloe looked down hopeful and said, "Maybe he escaped."

"Please Chloe; he would have been surrounded by a guard of soldiers with super-strength. There is no way he would get passed them. He's only human." Kara said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "You'd be surprised what us mere humans can be capable of. And as for Ollie he has gone by pretty good against people with powers with just his wits."

Kara smiled a weak smile and said, "I hope your right. We must go back to the camp and regroup."

Chloe nodded and then she took a deep breath and said, "Kara we need to talk."

Kara rolled her eyes and said, "We are talking."

"About…well, I know we're going to find Ollie. I am not giving up on him."

"Hold onto that faith. You'll need it. In this place if you lose faith and hope you're dead." Kara said as they trudge through this forever junk yard.

Chloe looked up at the tall blonde and said, "Faith and hope gets you through it? What ever happened to being cold and hard for survival?"

"That only lasts so long. It eats at you and pretty soon you wonder why you even want to survive. It's faith, hope, and love that really save you."

Chloe pursed her lips tensely at Kara use of the word "love".

"Look, Kara, listen I don't want to take away your peace of mind and what's helping you survive in this place, but I have a way out of here. I have the Book of Roa."

Kara's eye lit up.

Then Chloe continued, "And we'll use it but…you have to leave Davis behind."

"What? Why?" Kara asked outraged.

Chloe thought carefully of choosing the right words to say.

Then Kara said, "Oh, so you do hate him. Man, Chloe you're a piece of work. You pretend you're in love with him to save Clark and then trap him in this hell hole and now you want him to stay here."

That got Chloe mad and she said, "I didn't trap him here. I don't know what lies he fed you Kara but you can't trust him. He's a really good liar and he's a monster. He'll only hurt you and anyone else in his path. The moment things start not going his way he'll betray you in the worse possible way. I'm sorry to be the one to say it but you don't know him like I do."

"No, you don't know him like I do. He saved me. He saved us all. He helped ban us all together when we were losing hope. And with out him fighting by our side, without him fighting for us we wouldn't stand a chance."

Chloe looked at her completely lost and confused and she said, "How's that even possible? He's been split from his Kryptonian side."

"Split?"

"He used to have this monstrous side literally that was trying to take over and destroy Clark and then the world."

Kara looked at her and breathed deeply and bit her lip deep in thought.

Then Chloe said, "But once I split him and got rid of the apparent monstrous part he became darker and far worse then the monster. He had free will with out the monster inside and he still killed."

Kara's heart stopped a little right there in that moment. She couldn't believe it. He was split and he killed while conscious of it and rid of his more monstrous side. It just didn't make any sense. She looked at Chloe intently and then she even closed her eyes and concentrated and listen to her heart beat, it was normal there were no physiological signs of lying. She thought about Davis and all of their time together. She thought about all of those guilt ridden nights all of those times he would fight with out changing into Doomy as she liked to call him and purposely get hurt to punish himself of all of his guilt. She couldn't count how many times she comforted him and told him it wasn't his fault he did what he must to save as many people as he could. Was it possible that Davis had lied to her and left out that part? Then how did he become one with his Beast side again. He acted like he was never rid of his monstrous side. He acted like she had saved him and given him freewill for the first time. So was it possible that Davis lied to her? Yes. Her father had lied to her and she believed him. Could the same thing happen? It was possible, but as she remembered and assessed all of her moments with Davis she could not believe it. Something else had to be going on here.

Then Chloe got Kara's attention by putting a hand on her arm and said, "Kara."

Kara finally looked down at her and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but he's not who you think he is." She said.

She then took a deep breath and looked Kara wearily in the eye and said, "There's something else I need to tell you. It's not easy…"

Kara shook her head and said, "We're almost there. I don't know what's going on. I'm not sure what happened but…we can't dwell on that right now. Lets focus on finding your Oliver and then we'll figure out about getting out of here when it comes."

"But Kara I really need to tell you this you really need to know what Davis did."

"Right now Davis is your greatest ally you want to have here on this hell planet. So for now I don't want to know." Kara said bluntly.

Chloe huffed in frustration she knew Kara wasn't going to budge.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you guys like this so far. I know this part is a bit intense but it had to be done. Things will get better for Kara and Chloe and issues like what really happened on Failsday will be explained. And we'll have more Dara to come. And on other news Laura and Sam Witwer at Superman celebration. They were just so adorable. And they were both hugging Doomy! So cute. They joked about coming back to SV I'd love if they'd come back together. Yeah, yeah, it most likely won't happen that's why we have fics! So thanks for reading guys and please review! **


End file.
